supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shang Tsung
How Shang Tsung joined the Tourney A powerful, deadly sorcerer and a primary villain in the Mortal Kombat franchise, Shang Tsung is a shapeshifter who needs to consume souls in order to sustain his health and life. In the Mortal Kombat series, he is the epitome of cunning and decadence, as symbolized by his preference for lavish parties, grand palaces, and stylish clothing. Unlike the crude Shao Kahn, this bombast is a facade, disguising Tsung's true intellectual and mental sophistication. His nemesis is Liu Kang, but throughout his unnatural lifespan, he has earned the hatred of many others, including Kung Lao and Kenshi. Shang Tsung's allegiance to Shao Kahn granted him the status of a free roaming sorcerer. As such, he is able to move between realms without detection by the Elder Gods or local deities, an ability which has granted him many opportunities to commit atrocities over the centuries. Only Delia, Shinnok, Shao Kahn, and Quan Chi can match Shang Tsung's skills as a sorcerer. After the failed invaison of Earthrealm, a group of soldiers raided Shao Kahn's old fortress in Outworld. Suddenly, whisps of dust brushed them stealing their souls. The dust took the form of a man, who took their souls one by one. A lone survivor saw the sorcerer Shang Tsung resurrected. The survivor explained the danger of a demon and human duo that once chased them. Shang took the survivor's soul and with his new armor, set out to confront this "Brago and Sherry". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Shang Tsung holds a soul in his hand After the announcer calls his name Shang Tsung absorbs the soul and launches a fireball. After it clears, the camera shows Shang Tsung up close and saying "I will consume your soul, when you lose." Special Moves Flaming Skull (Neutral) Shang Tsung sends a fiery skull at his opponent. It can be customed so Shang can fire two or three skulls at his opponent. Soul Steal (Side) Shang Tsung steals a small portion of his opponent's life force healing himself in the process. Mysterious Magic (Up) Shang Tsung glows with a green aura, and runs toward the opponent, suddenly disappearing just before reaching them, and reappearing right behind them to strike with a low sliding kick. In midair, Shang Tsung will fly and when close enough to a midair opponent disappears then appears attached to the opponent to give a jumping backbreaker. Morph (Down) Shang Tsung assumes the shape of a random character (even unlockables when fighting them) in the game. This will last 15 seconds, after which it requires a recharge. Soultaker (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Fatality. Shang Tsung levitates his victim and slam them onto the ground three times each time extracting a part of their soul, before jumping onto them and taking the rest of their soul parts. This takes a life from the stock, and add it to Shang's. Identity Theft (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Shang Tsung enters his opponent's body through magic and makes the opponent rip off their own head despite a "No!" plea and he exits their body once the deed is done. Bonus Costumes Shang_tsung_render_1000px.png|Old Shang Tsung Shang-alli.jpg|Deadly Alliance Shang Tsung Old Shang Tsung Shang Tsung's first Bonus Costume is based on his elder appearance in Mortal Kombat 2011. To unlock, one must win 40 matches with Shang Tsung. After the 40th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You unlocked Shang Tsung's elderly appearance, appearances can be deceiving!" Then, highlight Shang Tsung and press Minus. Deadly Alliance Shang Tsung Shang Tsung's second Bonus Costume is based on the costume he wore in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. To unlock, one must defeat 100 opponents in Survival Mode with Shang Tsung. After the 100th opponent in Survival Mode is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Shang Tsung's Deadly Alliance appearance, with allies at his side, no one can stop him!" Then, highlight Shang Tsung and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Shang Tsung saps the loser's soul from his/her body with a Stamina KO cry and holds the soul in his left hand saying "Another soul." #shang Tsung sets his right hand on his beard and laughs evilly. #Shang Tsung launches a fiery skull then does two snake strikes saying "You have lost my tournament." On-Screen Appearance Shang Tsung walks out of a portal and declares "Your soul is mine!" then assumes his fighting stance. Trivia *Shang Tsung's regular rival is the Mamodo and human pair of Brago and Sherry Belmont and his second rival happens to be Vanellope Von Schweetz. *Shang Tsung shares his Japanese voice actor with Shingen Takeda, Astaroth, Kiyomori Taira, Omega Red, Kokuja, Magneto, Ares, Zantetsu, Uighur, Dark Nebula, Judgement, Crocodile and Roy Hess. *Shang Tsung shares his French voice actor with Shao Kahn, Scorpion, Pop Wheely, Titan Dweevil, Col. John Buford and Wally Walrus *Shang Tsung shares his German voice actor with Weezing, Black Shadow, Red Bulborb, Gigalith and Beedrill. *Shang Tsung shares his Arabic voice actor with Toshiie Maeda, Big Ears and Seijuro Hiko XIII *Shang Tsung shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Roku. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen